fear of flying
by shirako39
Summary: This is before they get Big Air.Alex has an fear of heights and flying


(btw this is before they got bigair there headquaters was on the ground not in the air))

It was an nomal day and the team action was heading to the airport to see there new Headquaters and Alex looked out the car window and then said"its an airplane"and Rikki looked and then said"yeap welcome to Big Air".Alex looked and then began to hide his fear of hights so far the games he has been doing on the ground not in the air.Alex looked and then the others headed into Big Air to have an look around Alex stood outside and gulped hard.Just the Grinder looked outside and then went outside and then said"what is up Alex you do not seem your old self".Alex looked and then said"well its nothing okay I need to go for an walk alone to think things through".Grinder watched Alex heading back towards the exit of the Little Airport and then Rikki came out also Fidget came out and then said"what is going on Grinder".Rikki said to him with shock across his face and then Grinder looked at Fidget and Rikki and then told them that Alex wanted some time alone.

While walking along to the car his wist watch started up and it was Simon Grey came up on it and then said"Alex how come you not with your team and that new Bigair".Alex looked and then said"I have not told you or anyone eles that I got an fear of hights"Simon looked and then said"how come you have not told your friends or Me that matter".Alex looked and then got into the car and then told Simon Grey what happened in the past.

Backflash

I was only an kid and my father tooked me to the theme park and we went on this ride an high ride and I was only five at the time.My dad and I headed on and the ride shot up into the sky and it stayed there for five hours cause it broke down and the things what was holding us some how it came off me and i Sliped underneath lucky my dad grabed my hand and pulled me back on the chair what he was sitting on.He told me not to look down but i did.Just when the people came to fix the ride my hand came off my dads and i fell luckly the firemen was there with rescue stuff and they cought me before i fell to my death.ever since I have an paralyzing fear of hights

end of backflash

Simon looked at Alex and then said"so thats why you been sticking to Skatebords and rollablades stunts."Alex looked and then nodded and he was away from the airfied in the car having an drive.Simon looked and then said"what you going to tell your friends".Alex said"i can not tell them its to hard for me to say it again".Simon looked and then said"do you want to me to tell them about it.alex looked and then nodded.Alex headed back to Bigair where Rikki was helping Fidget out with the getting ready food and other things packed.But Grinder was worried about Alex.Meanwhile Simon was on the way to the airport and was going to tell Alex friends about his fears.Meanwhile Alex was heading back to his friends and then Grinder saw the silver car coming over and then Alex stoped and got out the car and then Grinder looked and then said"are you alright mate".Alex looked and then said"we are going to have an vister my old college teacher Simon Grey".Rikki and Fidget came out running when they heard Alex is back.

Just then another car came and then Alex looked and saw it was Simon Grey and Alex headed to car to get it ready for getting it into Bigair.Meanwhile Simon went into Bigair and told Grinder and the others to come in and told them what is wrong with alex.Meanwhile Alex was trying to use his Amp Factor with the rollaing blades and skate bords.For wicked cool stunts.Meanwhile inside of BigAir Simon was telling rikki and the others what is wrong with Alex and they did not belive him and then Simon came out and told Alex that his friends did not belive him and then Alex looked and then said"I got to make them belive and face my fears alone".Simon looked and then nodded and told Alex to becarefull with his fear and also with his Amp Factor. Alex watched Simon leave and then Rikki and Fidget also Grinder came out and then said"what is going on Alex".Alex looked and then said"What Simon told you about me been scared of hights its ture I am scared of hights".Alex walked into Bigair and then said while walking to the bigair"I am going to face my fears and do better stunts".Rikki and the other two looked and then they followed him into Bigair.

Fidget and Rikki headed to the bridge and Grinder looked and then went into the sleeping quaters and then said"Alex mate do you want some help to face your fears".Alex looked and then said"what can you tell me about having fear of hights Grinder".And then Grinder looked and then said"its all based in your mind Alex,we will help you out to take your fears away,just keep your mind on the job and the fear will go away okay mate".Alex looked and then smiled at Grinder for some adive.They began to take off and Alex was alright when he was not looking out the window.They were heading to the next stunt show and the sponser was Master Vision.

Meanwhile Fidget was doing some editing with the videos from the last stunts shows they been in.Grinder was doing the piloting and Rikki was looking up the laptop for what they got planed for the weeks ahead.

(part two coming up)


End file.
